


Chocolate Cheesecake and Belly Kisses

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Belly-Button Kisses, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Feeding Kink, M/M, Mouth-to-Mouth Feeding, Some Gentle Teasing, Starter Belly, Weight Gain, feederism, feeding up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Glorious, Draco decided.Absolutely glorious. Draco was completely captivated by the soft little paunch that had appeared on his boyfriends muscular frame. It wasn’t much yet, just a few pounds of extra weight that sat in a perfect curve above Harry’s waistline, a subtle softening of his jaw, but it was undeniably beautiful.When Harry eats all the Chocolate Cheesecake Draco simply can't resist his boyfriend's overfull belly and pleasures him with tummy kisses.This is a kink/ fetish fic which focuses on weight gaining and larger bodies. If that's not your thing then honestly, please do skip this. If not, then I hope you love it.





	Chocolate Cheesecake and Belly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vorkrunne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorkrunne/gifts).

_Glorious_, Draco decided. _Absolutely glorious_. 

There simply wasn’t a better word in the English language for his boyfriend’s lovely new belly. There surely couldn’t exist a better feeling than seeing the results of his care on Harry’s body. His partners stomach had gone from entirely flat to a small, wobbly mound after only three weeks of rich sumptuous feeding. 

Draco was absolutely captivated by the soft little paunch that had appeared on his boyfriends muscular frame. It wasn’t much yet, just a few pounds of extra weight that sat in a perfect curve above Harry’s waistline, a subtle softening of his jaw, but it was undeniably beautiful. 

Indeed, in the month or so that had passed since leaving the Auror Department Harry hadn’t seemed the least bit interested in reining in his appetite. The man was constantly hungry, his eyes brightening whenever the Elves delivered a meal that peaked his interest, his tummy grumbling with want. 

Draco loved the delight of Harry’s face when he saw a large dish of delicious pudding. Adored the accomplishment of feeding his lover a dish of goodies that he quickly devoured. Draco coveted the new, tactile fleshiness of Harry’s body and just how present and comfortable it felt. This tiny belly looked truly stunning on his lover and Draco was proud to be the man who’d put that round, soft chub there for just him to see. 

That very morning the Elves had delivered a breakfast of fried eggs, bacon and croissants, and Harry had set to work, shovelling down the bacon and greedily gobbling the eggs. Harry had been thorough, and the plate was clean before many more minutes had passed. Draco had found himself neglecting his own food simply to watch his lover eat, his own breakfast abandoned. 

It was only midday now, a scant few hours later, and Harry had managed to consume the entire Chocolate cheesecake that had been delivered for the pair of them to enjoy. Draco watched as his beloved levitated the plate onto the Manor Conservatory floor with a small clatter of forks and crockery, and leaned back heavily into his chair. 

Draco watched as Harry spread both hands on his round, overstuffed belly and emitted a small, satisfied groan. His boyfriend’s eyes were soft; hooded and lazy, and his newly-soft cheeks were flushed a sensual pink. Crumbs of cheesecake clung to the side of Harry’s plump lips. Ample evidence, Draco decided, of his lover’s gorgeous gluttony. 

The previous half -hour had been spent teasing and coaxing Harry into swallowing mouthful after mouthful of the rich, thick chocolate. It had been time well spent, in Draco’s opinion. Harry had managed the whole pudding without sharing even a morsel. That appetite was becoming insatiable. 

“_Never_ eating again,” Harry moaned, fighting to find a comfortable position. He let out a tiny belch, muffling it with a closed fist. “You’re an utter swine, Draco Malfoy. I know you’re getting off on this-”

“Guilty as charged,” Draco agreed, unable draw his vision from the spectacular man before him. “You look wonderful. A round-bellied _Adonis_. All mine to _feast_ my eyes upon.” 

But Draco knew the feast had all been Harry’s to enjoy. His belly sat taut and tight; a cresting curve of swollen bloat that arched elegantly up from the waist of his tracksuit bottoms. Harry’s tee-shirt had ridden up too, sitting sweetly on a protruding, entirely full belly. There were a good few crumbs littering that ripe, golden-skinned starter-tum too. Draco’s mouth itched to kiss them away, yearned to dip his tongue into the depths of that newly deepened belly button. He swallowed, dry-mouthed with desire. 

Draco sated his arousal with a kiss to Harry’s lips instead. His boyfriend’s mouth still tasted rich and chocolaty, their tongues meeting in a gentle push-and-pull of pure want. Draco knew this was the most significant relationship of his life, the powerful responses of his body a confession that his mouth had not yet dared to utter. 

Harry’s kisses in return were delicate, even hesitant, and he moved his body cautiously. Draco knew that Harry was sensitive about his new, softer physique and, wanting to reassure him, slid a hand across that rounded belly between them. 

“Ooof,” Harry winced, flinching backwards. Draco immediately withdrew his hand. Had he hurt Harry? His boyfriend was new to the pleasures of feeding, but they’d agreed a safe-word in case their play got a bit overwhelming …

“I’m sorry love,” Draco said, brushing a light fingertip over Harry’s jaw. His beloveds face had clouded over. “Did that hurt? I get a bit enthusiastic sometimes. If you’d want me to stop, just tell me-”

“-It’s not that… _Merlin_, no.” Harry patted his round little paunch fondly. “I’ve never enjoyed myself like this in my life. I’m letting myself relax into my body for the first time… And I love being looked after.” Harry paused, and sighed. His face lightened with a small smile. “I suppose I’m worried that it’s all a bit too good to be true. You’re _gorgeous_, Draco. Handsomest wizard I’ve ever laid eyes on… And I’m getting podgier with ever day that passes-” 

Harry glanced away, unable to look Draco in the eye. 

“_Salazar_. I never thought I’d see the day,” Draco teased, feeling his heart grow two sizes at his boyfriend’s lack of confidence. It really was quite ridiculous. Any fool could see that Harry had never before looked as radiant or as happy. “Harry Potter: Ministry _goldenboy_, finest wizard of his generation crippled by self doubt.” 

Draco leaned over, found Harry’s flushed cheek, and pressed an open-mouthed kiss there. “I’ve told you, Harry. I liked you skinny, and I like you bigger. You look amazing. _Cared-for. Loved_. Besides, a bit of extra pudge is just more for the pair of us to enjoy…” 

Draco gave his beloveds starter-tum a tiny tap. It was so densely packed that it hardly jiggled. 

“_Brute_,” Harry replied, laughing. He splayed a hand over his overfilled navel, and batted off Draco’s delighted teasing fingers. “Don’t you bully my new belly. It’s eaten a lot of Chocolate Cheesecake today… It’s feeling rather stretched.”

“Ummm. _Stretched_? Well, I need to be a better lover then. Help you loosen up that tight tummy.” 

Draco dropped his head, pressing tender little kisses down his side of his boyfriend’s jaw. Harry’s skin tasted sweet under his lips. Draco felt his cock throb at the wonderfully breathy noises that his beloved was making. 

“Exquisite.” Draco murmured into Harry’s skin. “_Quite_ exquisite. Would you allow me take off your tee-shirt?” 

Harry nodded his keen assent, and Draco wasted no time slipping the thin cotton over Harry’s head. He licked and kissed Harry’s clavicle as soon as he was able; every kiss, nibble and whisper of praise moving him steadily downwards.

Draco made sure to focus his undivided attentions on two extremely erogenous nipples, a groan of pleasure escaping Harry as he licked them into pebbled firmness. 

In no time at all, Draco reached his prize: the beautifully wide orb of belly. 

Under Draco’s lips Harry’s skin felt fervidly hot, and he could hear the gurgles of a body working hard to digest so many mouthfuls. He looked up at Harry, trying to search out any reluctance in the face of the other man, but his boyfriend looked blissful, those sea-glass eyes wide and his mouth slightly parted. With every breath that Harry took, Draco could feel the slight expansion of tummy beneath him- an infinitesimal swell and contract of tight skin- that make his head swim with the sheer intimacy of the act. 

“Nothing’s going to change,” Draco said, reverently kissing the skin. “You’re still my Harry. The same infuriating, sexy person you always were… There’s just a little more Harry now. More to _kiss_. More to _touch_.” While he spoke, Draco brought his hands to lay on the sides of Harry’s swollen belly. With conscientious care he caressed, his every touch worshipful and loving. 

“_Hmm mmm_,” Harry moaned, undulating under the attention. “That feels so good, Draco… I like that.” He placed his hands over Draco’s own, their fingers knotting. Together they rubbed all over, swept up in the magic of the moment. 

“You’re divine,” Draco opined, swirling a wet tongue over Harry’s navel. He kissed, nipped and licked, making sure than every inch received the ample attention it deserved. Opening his mouth experimentally, Draco sucked hard on a small roll of flesh. He’d heal the love-bites afterwards, of course, but right now Harry looked quite delicious enough to eat…

_Ah_, Draco thought. _Eating. What a brilliant idea_. He lifted his head and wandlessly cast an _Accio_. The box of Honeydukes chocolate that he’d hidden, saved for a special occasion such as this, flew obediently into his hands. Impatiently, Draco spelled open the box, picking out Harry’s favourite: _Treacle Tart_. 

Beneath him, Harry had been in a state of ecstasy. His head had been thrown back, white-knuckled fingers grasping the side of his widened hips. With the sudden interruption Harry had flipped up his head, distinctly miffed that Draco had stopped mid-bite. His lover’s gaze softened however, when he saw the divine treat that Draco held in his hand. 

“Would you like this?” Draco asked, arching an eyebrow. “Treacle Tart. I know you can’t ever resist Honeydukes. But you’re already so full… I’m not sure you could fit in another crumb-”

“Feed me the chocolate,” Harry demanded, pushing himself into more of a siting position. “Just… Whatever you were doing before… Do that. More of that. _Please_.”

Draco placed the dainty delicacy between his teeth, and leaned over to his panting, wanton lover. He neatly transferred the sweet treat over into Harry’s open mouth. 

Draco smiled at his breathless lover, goose-pimples rippling all over his skin at Harry’s guttural noises of appreciation. Then Draco rubbed his face over Harry’s belly, marvelling at how that one rich bite of chocolate was helping his beloved to grow subtly bigger, softer and more rotund. 

Kissing, nosing and nuzzling at Harry’s belly-button, Draco finally dared to drop in his tongue. That little dip was delectable; musky and cherubic. Harry writhed and wriggled as he did so, lost in his delight. Draco kissed, caressed and idolised every part of Harry’s new belly. 

More Harry was definitely a perfect outcome, Draco decided as he moved his mouth even further southwards. More decadent games to share and savour. 

More, so much more, for both men to enjoy. Their pleasure had really only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
